1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilization apparatus and method for voltage, especially to a stabilization apparatus and method for stabling load voltage of vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Battery is important component for vehicle such as automobile, and it provides electric source for starting automobile engine and to electric accessories such as audio equipment and vehicle headlights.
The voltage in the automobile battery has an abrupt drop at the moment the engines starts (ignites), namely, the voltage of the automobile battery has a short period of instability at that moment. The voltage instability generally causes an interrupt for vehicle audio equipment and an unwanted flash in vehicle headlights.
As global warming becomes serious issue, Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEV) also becomes a hot research topic. For example, in the micro hybrid electric vehicles, an electric motor facilitates the internal combustion engine (ICE) to higher rotation speed when the internal combustion engine starts, thus enhancing the operating efficiency of the internal combustion engine. The micro hybrid electric vehicle turns off the internal combustion engine when the vehicle is decelerating or braking to save fuel consumption. The micro hybrid electric vehicle activates the internal combustion engine again when it starts accelerating.
As can be known from above description, the micro HEV turns off the internal combustion engine when it is decelerating or braking; and the micro HEV activates the internal combustion engine again when it is accelerating. Therefore, micro HEV has more frequent on-off operation for the internal combustion engine, in comparison with the conventional non-HEV automobile. Therefore, the micro HEV is much affected by the problem of voltage instability (namely, the voltage drop in the vehicle battery when the engine starts).